Night Terrors
by Jagger3
Summary: Light is suffering from PTSD due to his time spent as Kira. After careful observation, L concludes there is only one way to help Light sleep at night; exhaust him completely. Takes place in handcuff era. Rated M for yaoi.


L looked up from his laptop and fixated his piercing gaze on his roommate. He and Light Yagami had been chained together for about a week now, and Light's need for sleep was somewhat irritating for the insomniac.

But every other night or so, around three or four in the morning, Light would start mumbling and twitching in his sleep. At first L had figured he was a vivid dreamer, and had dismissed it easily and went back to working. But after six night of this, he began to pay more attention.

So now, as Light drew in air sharply, L closed his laptop and set it aside, turning in his trademark crouch to examine his number one Kira suspect.

Light's usually untroubled features creased around the edges as his mouth pulled down and his eyebrows scrunched up. He rolled over and hugged the covers to his chest, calming down for a bit, and then curled up even tighter, as if to ward off a blow.

L watched Light's eyes flicker behind his eyelids rapidly, studying his defensive position and the tiny sounds he'd make every now and then. He could be having a nightmare, but this was more like a night terror, and you usually didn't get those every night.

"NO!" Light shouted suddenly, his voice cracking through the dead night's silence like a bull whip, startling the other detective.

L twitched in shock and then leaned closer, watching as Light's hands curled into fists and dug into the bed covers. So it was a night terror then…but about what?

Light groaned as if in pain, his body shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat. He tossed violently to the side, his teeth clenching and his body coiled like a spring. Suddenly he gasped loudly and jerked awake, sitting bolt upright in bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly and his eyes enormous.

There was no mistaking the fright in Light's eyes, and L could practically hear the thudding of his heart, "Light?"

The young man looked around wildly, his eyes out of focus until L snapped his fingers in front of his nose, drawing him back from whatever hell he'd been in. "S-sorry, did I wake you?" Light panted, once he'd realized where he was.

"No." L said quietly, making no effort to hide his pointed stare.

"Mmnn…" Light sunk back down into his pillow and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

A couple days had passed since L had decided to start studying Light and the detective was just about ready to make a diagnostic on what was wrong with Light. But of course, Light wasn't very keen on answering questions.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"What do you dream about?"

Light looked up from his monitor in surprise, "Dream? Uh, I don't know…I can't really remember."

A lie. L took a sip of his sugar with tea, "You look tired, are you sleeping alright?"

"Yeah, fine. You of all people would know."

Another lie. "How about nightmares? Did you have them when you were little?"

"Doesn't every kid?"

"Did you?"

"Yeah sure, about monsters under my bed and an evil pasta lord who rode a tricycle."

The truth—but not the kind L was looking for. He was positive Light remembered the dreams, or at least knew what they were about, and as for how he was sleeping…

Light's shoulders drooped and he'd begun to get shadows under his eyes, which had become a running joke around the task force and Light was turning into L.

But it was more serious than that. Due to lack of sleep, Light's deduction skills had been reduced by at least 40%. The well rested Light would have probably asked L if this was some sort of Kira test instead of telling him about his childhood fears.

"L…?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Do you have any coffee by any chance?"

L stared at him. "…Watari, do we have any coffee?"

The screen in front of him replied with an affirmative, and a couple minutes later Light had a cup of whatever type of liquid crack L drank on a daily basis.

"Light…you might not want to drink that so…fast…" L trailed off as Light downed the drink and tossed it in the trash.

"Ah, that was perfect. Thanks." Light cast him a smile and then turned to work, the affect of caffeine, sugar, and god knows what else going to work instantly.

"Well you can forget about sleep tonight." L muttered to himself, eyeing Light worriedly.

Sure enough, L's liquid crack kept Light going strong until the following morning, and this time when Light asked, L said, "Sorry you drank the last cup."

Light stared at him blankly, "What?"

"You drank the last cup. But since you didn't sleep at all last night I'm sure you'll have no trouble sleeping tonight, correct?"

"…uh…yeah…sure."

L turned back to his computer; Light's deductive skills were down 60%, this was very bad.

L got in bed and placed his laptop on the nightstand, waiting patiently for Light to finish changing and get in bed.

After pulling his pants on, Light climbed into bed and lay down, looking dejectedly at the ceiling. "Good night, L."

"Actually, I have something to speak with you about." L replied, sitting in his usual crouch.

"Oh?" Light turned to look at him, grateful to be putting off sleep for a little longer.

"Yes. You have nightmares just about every night now, don't you Light?"

"W-what?" The part of Light's brain that wasn't clouded in a lack of sleep haze tried to come up with a witty response. "Uh…no?"

"Yes, I've been studying you and I've deduced that this form of night terrors is caused by PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder."

"I know what PTSD is!" Light snapped, "And why would I have that? I haven't done anything to get it!"

"You might not have consciously." L ran a finger over his lip, biting his thumb nail thoughtfully, "I think you have it from the time you were Kira, and although you can't remember it, subconsciously your body does. It conflicts with your morals and has created a sort of unconscious headache that shows up in your dreams. Which of course, further proves my conclusion that you are—or at least were—Kira."

"Is that all you care about?" Light snarled, feeling short tempered from his lack of sleep and energy, "Proving that I was controlled by Kira?"

"No." L said quietly, and Light (despite being exhausted) could tell he'd offended the detective.

"I'm sorry." Light sighed, sitting up and rubbing his face with his hands, "I'm just so tired and I can't sleep…ha, well you know that."

L studied him for a bit, "There are no ways to cure PTSD, although I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Yes."

"But this sort can be helped." L continued, "It's conflicting with your morals, Light, but if my assumption is correct and Kira controlled you—then it wasn't really you killing all those people."

Light smiled wearily at L, "I don't think that's going to help me sleep, but it is nice to hear."

"I am aware that isn't going to help you sleep." L cocked his head, his eyes dark and unreadable, "I think the only way to help you, is to exhaust you completely."

"I'm already exhausted." Light sighed, leaning against the headboard and watching L lazily.

"I mean bring you to both physical and mental exhaustion until you pass out."

"How will you do that? A tennis match?"

L grinned despite himself, "No, but that was a surprisingly good guess from your current state of mind."

"Then what? It's late, almost midnight, what could you possibly—?" Light grumbled, and then was interrupted by a pair of surprisingly soft lips silencing him. "Mhn!?" His entire body went rigid in surprise and his sluggish brain sparked when it finally realized what had happened.

L pulled away and licked his lips thoughtfully, ignoring Light's flabbergasted look.

"Y-you kissed me?" Light stammered, feeling his face heat up.

"A flawless deduction on your part, Light." L replied sarcastically, his dark eyes pinning Light against the headboard.

If Light had been in his right state of mind, he might have shoved L away from him or wiped his mouth in disgust, or maybe said something offensive. Instead what happened was, "You even taste sweet!"

L looked surprised by Light's indignant tone. "What did you expect? I eat cake constantly." He reached over to the bedside table and picked up the tiny silver key that belonged to their handcuffs. He unlocked his cuff and then wrapped the metal chain around the bedpost multiple times before connecting it to Light's free hand.

"L, what are you doing?" Light asked nervously, tugging at the cuffs the held his arms over his head.

"I already told you. I'm going to bring you to a state of extreme mental and physical exhaustion in order to make you pass out."

"T-that's really not necessa—mph!" Light yelped as L kissed him again, this time with more ferocity. He struggled fruitlessly as the pale detective climbed on top of him, sitting above his knees and holding Lights' head between his hands.

L closed his eyes and pressed closer to Light, not giving him the chance to get away. He skillfully moved his tongue in when Light made the mistake of gasping, and quickly put it to good use.

"Mnnh! Nmm…" Light protested weakly, his skin heating up as L's tongue danced and teased his own. Slowly, as if worried he might bite, Light began to respond. He curled his tongue against L's, almost playfully, and battled for dominance of his mouth.

L's fingers crawled up Light's shirt, popping open buttons and caressing the smooth, caramel skin underneath. He was momentarily annoyed that he'd handcuffed Light before removing his shirt, but brushed that aside quickly. It didn't matter. He nipped Light's lower lip and moved down, kissing and sucking at his collar bone before brushing his lips against the side of Light's neck.

Shivering, Light tilted his head a bit to give L more room, closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath as L's tongue swept across the side of his neck. The warm, wet muscle stopped at his jugular and slowly trailed back to the side. Light didn't have a moment's notice before he felt L bite him sharply, causing him to gasp in mild pain. It didn't really hurt, but it was surprising. Light bit down on his bottom lip as he felt L lick the mark apologetically and kiss it, before moving down his torso.

"Light, relax." L whispered, licking a nipple roughly, which definitely wouldn't help the younger detective relax. "Relax…" He repeated, his voice like velvet as he crawled back up and sat in Light's lap, running his nails down Light's chest, "Relax Light." He purred, tweaking his nipples.

"A-ah!" The sound escaped Light's lips before he could stop it, and he shuddered as L's velvety voice washed over him, making his pajama pants a little uncomfortable.

L smiled and reached over, pulling out a little drawer in his nightstand. He'd been preparing for this for a while, and he would make sure they both enjoyed it thoroughly.

"L? What have you got—hey!" Light protested as some dark strip of cloth was tied over his eyes, "L! Dammit L what are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking that you need to just let me take care of you." L murmured, eyeing Light hungrily, "Stop squirming around so much, Light. You're really not helping me." He rolled his hips for emphasis, smirking as the younger man froze immediately.

"L?" Light whispered, turning his head and trying to see.

"Mmm?" L hummed, eyeing the open drawer and Light's bare torso with a look that would have terrified Light had he been able to see.

"D-don't just sit there and stare dammit." Light hissed, tugging at the cuffs pointedly.

"I wasn't planning to." L murmured, and then bit him again on the shoulder. He released him as soon as Light cried out, and then raked his nails down his chest, admiring the little red trails they made. He pulled away and swiftly removed his own shirt, and then pressed against Light to let him know.

Light groaned as L's bare skin touched his, making his flesh erupt with goose bumps. He could feel L's hot breath moving lower down his abdomen, his lips just brushing his skin as he toyed with the elastic on his pants. "L…" He swallowed, unable to finish.

Dipping his fingers into his pants, L wrapped them around the waist band of both his pants and boxers and so very slowly pulled them down, enjoying the quickening of Light's breath and the racing of his pulse.

Light closed his legs the second they were bare, feeling embarrassed and exposed before L's searching gaze. He could feel those deep, dark, heavy eyes staring at his body, mentally touching and tasting and hurting him in all the right ways. He could almost see L's blank face barely masking the hunger and desire burning behind those dark eyes. Light moaned softly, his body aching at the thought of L's nimble fingers running up and down his body.

L ran his eyes up and down Light's body, his jeans growing tight as Light moaned quietly and tried to press himself against the bed to get away from his stare. Well, he wasn't getting anywhere until L was through with him. Undoing his jeans, L impatiently let them and his boxers fall to the floor as he crouched over Light's body, eyeing his growing erection with uncontained lust.

He could feel him staring, feel him raking his eyes over his defenseless body, and Light had to bite back another moan. What was he going to do? Damn! He wished this stupid blindfold was—"AH!" Light arched off the bed, his mouth wide open in surprise as he felt something wet and hot engulf him completely. "AH! N-no st-stop please ohgodyes L!"

L hummed around Light's erection, lapping at the pre-come pooling at the head. He ran his tongue up the shaft, keeping his eyes fixated on Light's flushed face. He took him again, sucking his entire length into his mouth, pinning Light's hips to the bed, and then slowly pulled it out.

"NGH! Oh ffff-please L…!" Light gasped, whatever doubts he had flying away, leaving nothing but the pleasure from L's mouth. All those countless years sucking on lollipops had definitely paid off in full. "Uhhg—nn yes, more…"

L licked the head of Light's dick slowly, running his tongue over the slit and wrapping it around the head before pulling it back. He once again glanced at the drawer, back at Light, and then pulled something out.

Light heard the top of something being popped off, and then a cool, thick, creamy substance was poured over his erection. "Mnn L, what is th-that?"

Instead of answering, L stared at the dark chocolate running down Light's member, almost salivating as a bead of pre-come mixed in with the delicious treat. He wasted no time.

"OHshitohshit L! Ah god ffffuck!" Light cried, arching off the bed and straining against the handcuffs as L devoured his erection noisily. He could only guess by the wet, slurping noises that L had poured some sort of sugary thing all over him. Light moaned loudly and felt the cold metal bite into his wrist as he tried desperately not to come too soon, although L was making that damn near impossible. "St-stop L ohgodfuckyes it's too m-much! A-ah!"

L slowly took him out of his mouth, letting his tongue run along the underside of his pulsing member, "Don't worry Light, I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

Light made a noise that would be described as a whimper if it had come from anyone else. He relaxed his arms and the painful pressure on his wrists eased up. It was only when a something wet slid down his arm did he realize how hard he must've been yanking on his restraints.

Moving upwards and dragging his body against Light's, L examined the tiny ruby droplet that slid down Light's inner arm. A brief thought of unchaining him flitted through his mind, but he quickly banished that. Just because Light wasn't running on all batteries didn't mean he wasn't an opponent to be reckoned with. Gently, like an apology, L lapped up the bead of blood and the red marks on his wrists, making Light hiss uncomfortably.

Light sighed softly as he felt L's lips ghost over his wrists, smiling to himself in his drunken haze. He never knew L had a soft side—he'd have to file that away for future reference.

Pulling away, L moved back down Light's body and ran his hands down his inner thighs, caressing the sensitive skin but avoiding his erection purposefully. As he did so, L simultaneously spread Light's legs, giving him a full view of what he'd be playing with very soon.

Light's breathing deepened as he felt L move around between his legs, doing god knows what to get ready for whatever he had next in store. He felt himself being spread, but didn't protest because L's glorious mouth had returned its attention to his aching cock. He cried out as he was taken again, L constantly teasing him to his release and then letting go, letting it die down before resuming the torture. During this time, fingers were added one by one, stretching Light who was too far gone to notice anything except more pleasure.

L's eyes drifted to the drawer and he paused, three fingers buried deep inside the moaning teen. Moving his lips to Light's ear, he whispered darkly, "Do you want me to play with you a little longer? Or get straight to the point?" He thrust his fingers deeper inside Light, just to make sure his own point got through.

"AH! Oh please please more. Whatever you want I don't care just more!" Light babbled, pulling desperately at the cuffs, "Please L!"

Instead of answering, L bit Light on his already much abused neck, earning a deep moan of pleasure from his soon to be lover. Removing his fingers, ignoring Light's disapproving growl, he rummaged around in the drawer and pulled out something and turned it on.

Due to the fact Light's vision was restricted, his other senses had amplified more so than normal, so when the soft buzzing noise reached his ears, Light went still, "N-no. L, no that's too much." He tried to control his erratic breathing and heart rate so he might talk L out of what he knew the detective was about to do.

"The point of this, Light, was to exhaust you. Completely." L reminded him, his voice low and rough. Without warning he shoved the vibrating object into Light's puckered entrance, pushing it deep with his fingers.

The setting wasn't too high—L obviously wanted him to last—but it was enough to drive Light insane, "NGH! Ah please no no, ohh yes, agh, L!" Light arched off the bed, his body twisting and writhing as L pushed the vibrator deeper, keeping him always on that teetering edge to the buildup of his climax. It was just too much, but Light wasn't about to let L know that—he had one last ace to play; begging. "P-please, L, it f-feels so good! I need you, please, I want you inside me! Fuck me dammit!" Light gasped out, knowing exactly what his submissive words would do to the detective.

L shuddered and pulled out the toy, tossing it and whatever restrain he had behind them violently. He leaned over Light predatorily, his eyes devouring him with bare hunger. Without saying anything, he pushed Light's legs apart and held them up; resting them against his own chest as he lined up with Light's already much abused hole.

"Yes! Please L!" Light moaned drunkenly, just needing to be released from this sweet torture.

With a quick snap of his hips, L plunged into Light's surprisingly tight entrance, groaning loudly as the intense wet heat engulfed him.

Light threw his head back and screamed as he felt L thrust inside of him, relief as well as pleasure washing over him as L began to pound him into the mattress, striking his prostate over and over again. He didn't know what words were leaving his mouth, or if they were words at all, because all he was aware of was the intoxicating heat and L's sweaty body entwined with his. The detective was amazing, and Light arched off the bed and howled to the ceiling. He wanted to see L, he wanted to see the detective's face when he came, "L! L p-please—AH YES!—please! Let me see you! PLEASE!"

L moaned in response, gripping Light's hips bruising as slammed repeatedly into Light. After repeated begging, L relented and clumsily ripped away the blindfold, exposing Light's eyes. L groaned at Light's heated stare, mixed with lust and need and passion as the detective took him. He looked so amazing beneath him.

Light drank in the sight of L greedily, tossing his head back and screaming his pleasure as L brought him towards the edge at a terrifying speed. He couldn't stop it if he wanted too, but he was too far gone to even consider prolonging it. Light wanted it now, "L, L I'm almost there!" He cried, lifting his hips to meet L's thrusts.

"M-me too." L managed to get out, his body coiled like a high-strung wire, ready to snap. "L-Light, oh yesss!"

"Kiss me!" Light demanded, and L fell upon him with a sort of frenzied desperation, pouring out his frustration, anger, emotion, and lust into the kiss. It was the tipping point for Light, and the brown haired man screamed as he finally released, climaxing in an explosion of white and black ecstasy as his vision faded and his body became ultrasensitive, shivering pathetically as he rode on his sex high. He was dimly aware of L coming inside of him, calling out his name as he did so, and leaving Light feeling warm and completely satisfied.

L shakily pulled out of Light and felt his arms give out, collapsing next to Light in a panting mess. His entire body felt like rubber and his senses tingled alarmingly after such an intense climax. He reached into the little drawer and felt around lazily, finding the tiny silver key and sloppily unlocking Light's handcuffs.

With a soft groan, Light drew his arms down to his body, the sore muscles glad to be relieved of their cramped position. He could feel himself going under, but he struggled against it, not wanting to succumb just yet while passion still tainted the air. Mustering the pathetic dregs of energy he had left, Light rolled over and kissed L, holding him tightly as he pressed his lips sweetly against the detective's. And then that was it for the poor boy, and Light passed out in L's arms.

L sighed quietly and his tongue peaked out from behind his lips, running swiftly over his bottom lip and then disappeared back inside, savoring the taste of Light Yagami.

When Light awoke it was probably about midday, judging by the absurd amount of sunlight pouring in from the windows. He yawned sleepily, feeling extremely well rested and relaxed. He couldn't quite pinpoint why…but he felt as though something was missing.

Of course!

He hadn't had a nightmare!

Light grinned and buried his head in one of the soft pillows, inhaling its warm, familiar, comforting scent. It smelled like L, which put a stupid smile on Light's face (which had nothing to do with the scent of the pillow of course—but the fact he didn't have a nightmare). Yawning, Light rolled over and looked around for L, puzzled when he couldn't find him. The bed was empty and the cuffs were next to him…where had the detective gone?

Anxiously now, Light rolled back over and felt the side of the bed where L usually slept. It was still warm, and it wasn't like L to leave him unsupervised. So where was he?

The turning of the bathroom doorknob alerted the younger male, and he turned around with a sheepish expression as L trudged in, wearing absolutely nothing, and looking like he'd just woken up as well.

L blinked when he noticed Light was awake too, and flashing him a tiny smile, "Morning."

"Morning." Light replied, surprised by the relief that came from seeing the detective. He scooted over as L crawled back in bed, ignoring the startled noise the detective made when Light immediately moved up against him. Laying his head next to L's, Light closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent, content to just lie there all day.

"Light?"

Figures L would ruin the moment. Light sighed and cracked open an eye, "Hmm?"

"Did you sleep well?"

A large smile broke over Light's face, "Extraordinarily well." He replied without missing a beat.

"Good." L nodded seriously, and then sat up and started making as if to get out of bed.

Seized by impulse, Light sat up quickly and yanked the detective back towards him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He felt L stiffen in his arms but Light didn't let up, pressing his lips against L's with his usual stubbornness.

Slowly, as if unable or unwilling to believe it, L reached out and curled his fingers in Light's hair and shirt, kissing him back firmly. Once they broke away, L stared at him with his wide, dark eyes, "What was that for?"

Light smiled cheekily, "The beginning of a thank you."

"The beginning?"

"Yes." Light said simply, getting out of bed and searching for his pants, "The rest of it comes tonight. In fact, it's a very long thank you, so I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it." L replied bluntly, and then smiled when Light's back was turned. It was going to be very interesting while chained to Light Yagami, and L couldn't wait to see what would come of this unexpected turn of events.

The end.


End file.
